Where the Heart Is
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: Home is so much more than where you are. A Bulbagarden forum holiday contest entrant.


**a.n. This is the first Poké****mon fanfiction I have written, so I hope it sounds okay. This was written for the Holiday fanfic contest over at the Bulbagarden forums and I thought I'd post it here as well. Please read, review, and enjoy. I would really like to know what you think of this.**

Where the Heart Is

The snow-covered ground glistens beneath the pale moonlight and the air is still and crisp. Pokémon cries sound somewhere in the distance, calling lost family home. All around, the land is barren as creatures from all walks of life make themselves warm and comfortable with their families. Forest Pokémon are burrowed down in their dens and nests to await the new morning and to shelter themselves from the gently falling snow. A family of Swablu and Altaria are huddled together among the leaves and branches of the trees, while a herd of Stantler lay quietly beneath them, sleeping together peacefully and comfortably upon the downy snow. Out on the open snowy plain, a group of Snover and Abomasnow stand in a circle, staring up at the bright stars in the clear sky, welcoming the freshly falling powder. It is quiet and peaceful, a perfect night.

In nearby Snowpoint City, snow is slowly falling, coating the city in a blanket of pure white. The streets are quiet as the town's inhabitants warm themselves by their fires, surrounded by their friends and families, exchanging warm greetings and fond memories of days gone by. Up at the Trainer's School, Gym Leader Candice stands watch over the group of children gathered around Zoey as she reads _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ to them. The Christmas tree stands in the corner, adorned with a multitude of colorful lights and bulbs, lovingly and painstakingly decorated by the schoolchildren. An array of presents graces the floor surrounding the tree, ribbons and bows shining in the firelight. A few dozen stockings are hung over the fireplace and Zoey's Glameow is sprawled out on the emerald rug in front of it with some of the younger children snuggled against its warm side.

A small breeding center in Veilstone City is decked out festively for the holiday season with lights and garland gracing the outer walls. Inside, a small tree decorated with multi-colored ornaments and bright lights stands off to the side. A pair of stockings hangs over the still fireplace, underneath an extensive badge collection. Instead of noise and joyous singing, the two occupants are engaged in conversation, catching up with one another. Reggie and Paul exchange stories about what has been going on in their lives since they were last together. There is no joyous laughter or cheerful singing in this place, but the feeling of family and togetherness hangs in the air, a small, intimate way to celebrate this time of year.

The small house in Twinleaf Town is aglow with holiday decorations and good cheer. The gathering inside is very small, but warm and intimate. A delicious feast is laid out on the table and cheery holiday music gently wafts through the house. Around the table, Dawn and her mother Johanna enjoy their meal and catch up with one another. Also enjoying the meal with them are Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Glameow as Mamoswine watches from an open window. Everyone here may be from different species, but everyone here is family and this is a time for both humans and Pokémon kind alike to celebrate and have fun.

In the newly-restored ruins of Michina Town, a large congregation is gathered to celebrate the holidays. They have much to celebrate and be thankful for with the return of the Jewel of Life to its rightful owner and the prevention of their town's destruction. Gathered together, they remember the mistakes of the past and have renewed hope for the future. Ruin guardians Sheena and Kevin lead the group in the remembrances and prayers. Thanks and gratitude abound in this ancient place, a solemn reminder of what was almost lost and what was ultimately gained.

A large group has gathered in and around the Space-Time Tower of Alamos Town, celebrating the holiday season. The local holiday festival is underway and the whole town has come to the tower to partake in the festivities. Leppa Berry cider and frosted holiday cookies get passed around while carolers sing and the tower's bells ring in harmony. The happy laughter of children is in the air and the joy and happiness of the residents is almost tangible. Inside the tower, people offer silent prayers for health and happiness for themselves and their loved ones. In a local garden not far away, a dark shadow listens to the festivities taking place, watching the garden Pokémon frolic and play around Alice. Hidden in the shadows, it will not join the celebrations, but it continues to watch from a distance, experiencing the joy, happiness, and celebrations in its own way.

Not far away in the land of Hoenn, a small party is taking place in Petalburg Gym. Cheery holiday music wafts through the halls and gleeful laughter fills the building. Happy couples, including Gym Leader Norman and his wife Caroline, dance on the dance floor while others watch and chat with friends and strangers alike. Max, son of Norman, talks excitedly with other young children about his travels around Hoenn, enjoying their looks of awe. His sister May stands in a corner with Drew, Soledad, and other fellow Coordinators discussing the latest contest strategies and competitions. Everyone is in good spirits and enjoying themselves. In the gym's garden out back, the Pokémon are having their own holiday party. The music from the party inside makes its way outside and bright lights are strung out along wires and poles in the garden as the Pokémon dance and celebrate the night away. Battles, contests, and training are forgotten for the moment as these Pokémon and their trainers inside take time out of their hectic schedules to relax and celebrate this wonderful time of year.

In the distant region of Orre, celebrations abound. Pyrite Town plays hosts to a variety of outdoor parties and events while Phenac City is home to the region's celebration festival. Trainers from all over the region gather at Mt. Battle, where battling is put on hold, for the Trainer's Holiday Ball. The sleepy town of Agate Village, normally a slow-paced little town, fosters quiet, intimate celebrations between family and friends. Songs are sung and stories told around the communal fire and families exchange gifts with one another. The whole region partakes in the festive mood and all eyes turn to Realgam Tower where fireworks are set off every night during the holiday season. For the residents of Orre, the holidays are a time to celebrate with everyone, friend and stranger alike.

On tropical Pummelo Island in the Orange Archipelago, holiday celebrations are in full swing. Pummelo Stadium, ordinarily a place where the best trainers in the Orange League test their abilities, is full to the brim of contestants participating in exhibition battles. The holiday season is celebrated quite differently on this tropical island as people from all over the Orange Islands gather to showcase their skills and battling styles. The battles are unofficial, but the sense of competition is in the air as participants and observers from all walks of life are brought together for fun and celebration in this twelve day long unique holiday celebration.

Nestled in the hills around Saffron City, a large manor sits, practically abandoned. But a large ruckus disturbs the solitude of an otherwise tranquil setting. Inside, a trio sits at a long dinner table, gulping down the huge stacks of food in front of them. Nothing but the sounds of eating can be heard; even their usual constant bickering goes unheard as they focus on the task of eating. Jessie, James, and Meowth are spending this holiday season at the nearly empty vacation house of James' family, taking time out of their Pikachu catching attempts to enjoy this time of year as only they can. At the time of year when most people give thanks for the blessings of the year and enjoy being together, these three are no exception, albeit slightly unorthodox. They are like any other group of friends at this time of year: celebrating being together and sharing in good food and fond memories.

Pallet, a small town in the Kanto region, is a quiet unobtrusive place most of the time. But tonight, in a red-roofed, white-washed house, an intimate gathering is taking place. The Ketchum residence, usually a fairly quiet home, is ringing with laughter, music, and good cheer. Within, a large group of friends, family, and Pokémon are exchanging gifts, stories, and good times. From the kitchen, delicious aromas are dispersed throughout the house as Delia Ketchum and Mimey move busily to and fro cooking, cleaning, and setting the table. Although her hands are full and there is still much work to be done, she smiles brightly as she listens to her son and his friends chatting happily with one another in the large living room. She misses her son dearly when he is gone and she often worries about him while he is away, but it is the special moments like now that make it all worthwhile.

Ash Ketchum, Pokémon trainer and said son of Delia Ketchum, sits on the large green sofa in the living room, his small Pikachu on his lap. On either side of him are Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, and Brock, Pokémon breeder and former Pewter City Gym Leader. The trio laughs fondly as they remember their early adventures together and all the good times they had. In the chair across the room, Professor Oak chats animatedly with his grandson Gary about new discoveries made in the research field. Todd and Tracey stand in a corner by themselves, showing off their artistic talents to one another, debating whether photography or sketching is the best method to capturing the true essence and naturalness of Pokémon. Several small Pokémon belonging to those gathered, including a Croagunk, Marill, Buizel, Happiny, and Sudowoodo, play around the room, partaking in the festive atmosphere. Everyone gathered in this intimate celebration comes from different walks of life and everyone gathered is different from everyone else, but that doesn't matter to anyone here. It is the time of year when all friends become family, no matter how different they are or how far away they live. The holiday season is in full swing here and across all other regions and everyone is celebrating in their own way, but everyone is celebrating with family.

Home may be where the heart is, but it is whatever you make it out to be and whoever you are with.


End file.
